


The evil within

by RumpyKamon



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Depression coming all the way, Donjon sex, F/M, quite explicit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumpyKamon/pseuds/RumpyKamon
Summary: Zelda gets pregnant, Faustus is the father, but things are always more complicated than they should.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The lovely anon who asked for it and was followed by many more](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+lovely+anon+who+asked+for+it+and+was+followed+by+many+more).



> First chapter only smut,  
> Second chapter the discovery,  
> Third chapter... the happy end ?

The donjon was used to see them now. She felt his hands down her spine, his thumbs pressing her hips encouraging her to arch her back. She felt him behind her, tall and hard. She held herself on the cold stones, her nails gently scratching between the rocks. He pushed her forward and pulled up her skirt then he kneeled and spread her legs so he could take a look at her. They had barely started kissing and yet she already was open, waiting for him to come closer. 

He pulled down her black pantyhose and her underwear, her legs were fully exposed now. With his knees, he pushed her feet aside then he lowered down his hands to her arse. She felt her nipples hardening with the soft touch of his nails on her bare skin and she exhaled a jerky whisper as her arms gently shook. She closed her eyes and and focused on him. He took her ass cheeks in his hands and pulled them apart, discovering the line going down to her entry. He let out his tongue and came closer to taste her, she tasted good. A mix of her whisky and fresh coal. And fire. A strong taste that totally corresponded to her personality. And she enjoyed every second of it. He alternately licked her and penetrated her with the tip of his tongue. She couldn’t help herself but moan. She got excited quite quickly and he knew it. 

When he had enough playing with her ass he lowered his head and arched her back even more. He pulled up her ass cheeks and looked at her labias gently separating because of how wet she was. He even caught a glimpse of her clit that had turned red with excitement. He pulled on the sides of her crotch to open her even more. There he saw it, the black deeps of her entries. 

“ Stop playing already, Faustus. “ she managed to say between two moans.   
“ Zelda dear, I can do it quickly or I can do it correctly. “

As he said this, he looked at her inner-muscles contracting with desire, begging him to fuck her. Once more he pulled out his tongue and slipped it in her, digging inside of her and tasting her hotness spreading on his lips. She moaned and let her head back as her claws scratched the walls. And he went deeper in her, moaning too, moving his tongue up and down, a sucking noise reasoned between his lips. He kept doing this for a while until he knew he would have to stop or she would come in his mouth and he wanted to come with her, in her. He gently pulled back his tongue and got on his feet behind her. She didn’t face him, not yet. 

She kept her eyes shut to keep feeling him even though he didn’t touch her at the moment. She moved her hips trying to keep the feeling in her but then she felt his hands gently touching her hair, putting them back behind her ears. He covered her back with his body and kissed her neck gently very gently and hugged her, pressing his whole body against her. He was sweet but what she also felt was his desire pressing against her ass through his pants. She let his hands run on her body keeping her eyes shut and slowly turned to face him. 

Faustus had the same face as the day he proposed her to become the mother of the night of his sons, a small smile hidden behind his burning eyes. They hugged tight and she let her fingers run in his hair, then slowly lowering to his shoulders, his chest and his belt. She laughed silently and let her devilish smile appear. She grabbed his cock through his pants, and it was quite easy to do so as he was so huge. She slowly stoke him while looking in his eyes, and he tried to fight his urge to fuck her but he knew that he couldn’t last long in her, she was such a tease, even now, mocking him with her look. Oh Zelda wasn’t a witch like the others... if he listened to his desires, he would marry her and have a flock of little babies running around them, she was the perfect priestess for the Church if the Night, but too many things separated them. This distracted him for a moments but as he felt her lips against his, he woke up immediately, not responding to the kiss at first, letting her taking over. 

But Faustus was Faustus after all. He opened a wide mouth and embraced her lips of his, almost eating her face. She panted not expecting him to react so fast and let him take over. He grabbed her right thigh and pulled it up to settle on his hips, then he did the same with the left one, stepping forward so that her back would rest on the stones. She tied her legs around his waist and hurriedly opened the buttons of his shirt. He kept kissing her as he pulled her up and tried to reach his belt. 

She helped him with this one and let her hands down his body to grab the leather belt and unbuckle it, then zip down his pants. The two of them had their legs naked now, but they didn’t proceed to the act yet. They hugged each other very tight, sniffing each other’s smell and sweat, it was like adrenaline flowing in their bodies. Their skin got more and more sensitive at the smallest contact with the other. This little game was theirs, trying to tease the other without doing anything and it worked pretty well. Zelda had mastered this art a long ago. And there she was, loudly breathing against his neck, as if he fucked her already, and Faustus tried his best to replicate, grabbing her ass and pulling her up and down so that she’d grind on his erected cock, but at this teasing game, he was far behind, still in touch with the old manners of the seventieth century he was born in. 

And then the game was over, all that was left was their raw desire for the other, almost begging to be loved. Zelda looked at him with all her magnificence and whispered in his mouth “Take me.” He froze for a second then leaned on her so that she’d be trapped between his body and the wall, he plunged his hand down and grabbed himself, guiding his cock to Zelda’s wet entrance. He thrusted in in a very slow motion, holding his breath, looking at her mouth widening as he got deeper. When she was fully impaled on him, she took a second to look at him in the eyes. He responded by pressing his forehead on hers and breathing quickly before doing his next move. He grabbed her hands and pinned them down against the stones, tying his fingers to hers and breathing in to push her up, she moaned and her chin shook as she felt him in her. 

She did her best to look at him as he started to move his hips, holding her on him, and their foreheads slipped with their sweat, and their bodies were as hot as Satan’s breath. Faustus moved slowly at first, pinning her against the stones with each move, kissing her lips, and she breathed each time her ribcage wasn’t crushed against the wall, but she liked this savage kind of way he had to make love to her, it was never meant to hurt her. She tied her fingers even more around his as he moved, and she bit her lips, trying to breath normally but it was too much. She wanted to come but she was too open for him, too excited, her muscles couldn’t clench around him, even if he got bigger and bigger, he had to make her squirt in another way. 

As he accelerated his movement, he did his best to rub his pubis against her clit, and she seemed to enjoy it as she started to pant and close her eyes again. It encouraged him and he buried his face in her hair, moving her up and down, sometimes just circling so that she’d enjoy this, then letting her down on his dick. He felt his heart accelerating like a wild beast running after its prey. His cock was getting huge with his need to come, but he wanted Zelda to come with him, he wanted her to be fully prepared to welcome his semen. He turned his face to lick Zelda’s lips and she let his tongue penetrate her mouth, she grabbed it between her teeth and felt her own body falling apart, her spine breaking, she let go of his hands and grabbed his hair , pulling him against her, and they both opened their mouth, shocking their teeth together as Faustus pulled Zelda down on his cock and they came together, his dick letting go of his whole self as her inner-muscles pulled on him, encouraging him to give her everything he had, and she purposely compressed her muscles to come a little longer. 

Faustus felt like he was leaving to Hell and slowly let go of Zelda, she put down one of her leg than the other. He almost fell back but she pulled him forward and kneeled, facing his dick slowly taking back it’s original circumference, and it still was hard. She put her head to rest on his stomach and slowly let her head down to his cock. She opened her mouth to swallow one of his balls and licking her way up from it to it’s tip. He still had a few drops of cum standing there. He put back her hair behind her ear and breathed slowly as she sucked the cum out of his dick until he was clean. When she was done, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her up to hug her once more. They felt at the right place here and now, but Zelda had a feeling that something was different than usual, she didn’t felt his cum leaking out of her, and her body was strangely heavy, her limbs shook and felt giddy. She felt Faustus hand grabbing the back of her head and then, black hole.


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda woke up this morning feeling dizzy. The ceiling was floating above her head. She looked around her and tried to breathe, to get her head straight. What a bad hangover she thought. She let herself slip out from her bed and walked to the bathroom. 

She opened the door and stepped in. The room was bright with sun rays. She dragged herself to the washstand and let the water flow in the marble sink. She took off her robe and leaned on the washstand. She crossed her arms on it and let her head down on her wrists. When she felt the hot water flowing, she rose her head and looked in the mirror. With the palm of her hand, she took away the vapour on it. She tried to take a look at herself but all she could see was a blurry image. No... she saw something in the mirror, something that shouldn’t be here. She looked closer and turned off the tap, the sound of the water distracted her. Once more, she cleaned the mirror and looked at herself. 

It was her left nostril, something leaked from it... she opened great eyes as she watched a red line leaking out to fall in the hot water. Her nose was bleeding. But this couldn’t happen, it couldn’t possibly be real. Not now, not here. She knew well too much what it meant, after all, she was a midwife. 

She rushed to the drawers nearby and opened them quickly, searching for something to wipe her nose. She finally found some tissues. She hurriedly pressed it on her nostril but as she took her hand back, it was covered with blood again. She went back to the mirror and saw her other nostrils bleeding. 

She frowned. Her eyes started to fill with tears and she let herself fall down. She sat against the washstand and buried her head in her arms. She started to cry, the most silently she could. She just understood that she was pregnant and Faustus was the father. 

She stood there for fifteen, twenty minutes, squeaking like a little mouse caught in a trap. She knew she couldn’t tell him, not until she was sure about whether she was pregnant with a boy or a girl. She would have to hide it from all, especially her family. If they knew they would ask her all kind of questions and certainly worry about her. She was the crutch the family was leaning on, she couldn’t allow herself to collapse. She eventually found the strength to get back on her feet. She looked at herself in the mirror and wiped her nose. She cleaned her face with the water left and applied contentiously her make up. Once she was ready, she took her robe and grabbed her cigarette holder. She got out of the room with the majesty of a queen, her dark silky robe floating behind her. 

She lit up a cigarette as she walked down the stairs, she was beautiful in her pyjamas, her breast gently cupped in her night dress. The colours on her shimmered like million stars, black, yellow and blue. She never looked so beautiful. She knew that in the coming months, her belly would fill with life and her breast with fat. She would get hungry and want to eat strawberries, chocolate, and all the clichés would apply. And as all children that are not baptised on a Blood Moon, hers would be considered as impure. In thirteen months, a baby would crawl out from her entrails and he would have to wait 62 years to see it. Her child being the only member of the Spellman family not baptised under a Blood Moon was a shame. Well. Sabrina wasn’t either, but Sabrina was half mortal, half impure. 

As she thought about it, she arrived downstairs and her cigarette already was half smoked. She’d soon have to light another one. She arrived in the kitchen and said nothing. The whole family was here. She looked at her sit, a Canadian newspaper was waiting for her. She went straight there sitting and grabbed the newspaper. She opened it and hid behind it, only raising an eye from it when Hilda came to serve her some tea. Nobody seemed to have noticed anything yet. She answered them with some “Mmh” intoned differently if they were discussing this or that. And a fourth cigarette ended up in her mouth already. 

This little farce could have been going endlessly. But they were far from being stupid. The first day, it appeared like a game: the first one that would manage to make her talk. Ambrose asked her plenty of questions, enjoying each “Mmh” and “Mmh-mmh” even a few “Ooooh” of exasperation she served him. Sabrina avoided her auntie, guessing that if she didn’t asked her anything, she wouldn’t come bothering her with questions either. But for Hilda it was different. For once her sister wasn’t mean or teasing nor anything else. No “what did you put in the tea ?” or “what do you know of teenagers ?” or “what did I do to deserve a sister like you ?” She just kept silent and it was in a way even scarier. Her great threatening eyes looking at her in corners and not saying a word. What was she thinking about...

The following day the Spellman started to feel concerned. Zelda still wasn’t talking. She just smoked, read newspaper, drank, locked herself in the kitchen with grimoires and said “Mmh”. When Ambrose asked her “Auntie, is there something wrong ?” She looked at him, smiled and got back on her newspaper. To tell the truth, she couldn’t speak anymore. Not that she feared to tell them, but she still wasn’t sure about what to do. And even if she was great at hiding things to the others, she couldn’t keep her pregnancy secret for ever. She thought about Faustus and what he would say. And she thought about her family. And she thought about this baby... that’s why she decided that same evening, to go in the basement. She had kept a potion book from Hilda and had searched something in it. The potion she was looking for was a potion to hide bumps, she would prepare it to hide her belly for a month, during this time she would figure out a solution. 

She took all the ingredients and locked herself down, then she started reciting the incantation while pouring the powders, animal’s limbs and stirring it all. It looked like a green boiling yogurt. She watched it, disgusted. She wanted to throw up on the tiles but she had to drink this. Principes for witches’s pregnancy were different from mortals. Witches could smoke, drink, not eat for three days, their baby’s would still be fine, because they were magic beings. The counterpart was that their pregnancy lasted for 13 months and their stomach started to inflate as soon as they knew. For now, Zelda’s bump looked liked she had a good time the day before, that she ate well. But at the end of the week, it would already be bigger, and she would have to rest. A lot. 

She grabbed the glass she had poured the potion in and swallowed it as fast as she could, closing her eyes and pinching her nose to avoid the horrible taste. When she was done, she looked at her stomach slowly getting back in shape. She collected the book and ingredients, placed them back where they belonged and went to bed. 

The following day was lighter for everybody. Zelda seemed in a better mood. She talked, just a little, she rather wanted to keep her nose in her papers, but they were all reassured. But Zelda has committed a mistake: she had left the glass downstairs. When Ambrose got down to study, he saw the glass and wondered what had been prepared in it. It looked like a potion. A green one, that surely didn’t taste good. He took it up and showed it to Hilda. She immediately recognised the bump-less potion. She wondered for a minutes who could have used it when the answer came to her, it was so obvious! Sabrina was pregnant and she tried to hide it. That’s why she avoided Zelda’s company these late days. And Zelda certainly did not know or she would open her mouth much more. 

Hilda sent Ambrose talking to her, he went in her room and sat with her. 

“ Hey cousin. How are you ? “  
“ Fine, why ? “  
“ Don’t you have something you... think the family should know. “  
“ No. “  
“ Cous’ we found your glass in the basement. “  
“ Ambrose I don’t know what you’re talking about. “

On the other side of the door, Hilda was leaning and pressing her ear on the wooden board to try to better understand. That’s when Zelda arrived in the corridor, still carrying her newspaper. She saw Hilda and frowned. 

“ What are you doing ? “  
“ Nothing. “  
“ Why are you spying on Sabrina ? “ strangely enough, seeing her sister sneaking around and considering the possibility that her niece got in trouble again helped her coping with her own case. Hilda moved away from the door and took out the glass.   
“ You’ll know it anyway. “ Zelda opened great eyes seeing the glass and looked at her sister.   
“ Who did this ? “  
“ I guess it’s Sabrina, who else could it be ? “ Zelda felt kind of relieved for a second then realised what was happening. How could she have neglected such an important thing ? She pushed open the door and roamed inside the room.   
“ Sabrina Edwina Diana Spellman you are grounded for the month. “  
“ But auntie Zee I did nothing! That’s unfair. “  
“ Don’t you dare lying to me. “

But Zelda was the one lying. She felt bad for her niece that had done nothing but she reassured herself guessing that she would have done something anyway. She got out of the room and continued her day as if she was ok. Now, nothing could betray her anymore. 

But this didn’t helped her at all actually. She kept on being silent, whispering some Mmh for the week. Then saying nothing the next week. Then not even taking part of the family’s life anymore. On the last week of her first month of pregnancy, exactly six days before the potion would stop its effect, she had received the results of the tests she had done and it definitely broke her. Zelda wasn’t expecting one child but four. And all of them were girls. When she read the results, she felt as if she was struck by a lightening. This would be the end of her. 

One baby already was more than she could handle, four was a nail in her coffin, girls were the coffin. She had almost found a way to fix everything and have Faustus accepting it, but it would be better for him if he ignored all of it. But he would end up knowing anyway... this was the moment when Zelda really got depressed. She wandered in her robe all day long, not looking at the others, not talking, barely standing on her feet. And even if the bump wasn’t appearing, she felt life growing inside of her, draining her life from inside. 

The very last night when the potion would work, Zelda had sat with her family. Hilda had dragged her to the living room where the others were sitting. Sabrina wondered if a demon possessed her aunt, as it happened for Suzie’s uncle. Ambrose didn’t dare going out too much, someone had to take care of her when Hilda was out. For the last days he made sure that she wouldn’t get down in the basement, that she would eat and drink something. Her cheeks had dug deeper, she was almost going thin. Hilda brushed her sister’s hair, trying to make her talk, telling her about her day, what Sabrina did and all, but Zelda never answered. She always seemed to somewhere else in her head, and to be fair, Hilda started to miss her sister’s mockeries. The crutch was falling into pieces. That’s why Hilda had taken her to the living room. She had enough of feeling concerned and she had enough of it all. It was time to do something. 

The four of them sat in circle. She was as elegant and beautiful as the morning she discovered she was pregnant. She knew she would have to tell them the truth, in an hour, the potion’s effect would be over and her stomach would increase. She awoke from her vegetative state and looked around her. But she said nothing, not yet. She crossed her legs and waited for Hilda to sit. She poured tea in the teacups on the table then turned to look at Zelda. And when she was about to open her mouth, Hilda talked instead of her:

“ Zelda. You’re not feeling right. There is something wrong and you won’t tell us. I’m sorry but I had no other choice. “

Zelda opened wide eyes as she saw the fire in the chimney burning like Hell’s own fire. The flames licked a silhouette that slowly detached itself from the fire. The tall figure stepped in the room, it was Faustus. He bore this terrible look of judgement he served to all the ones who committed faults. But he didn’t seem to be mad at Zelda, he just seemed to be professional. Now she was trapped. She couldn’t tell them, Faustus might not understand, but he came for a reason. In any case her bump would appear soon enough, she already felt her stomach growling. 

 

“ Good evening to you all. “ he said of a calm voice. He threw a look to each member of the family and finished with Zelda who immediately petrified. She gripped the armrest and did her best not to show how uncomfortable she was. “ I presume that you were the one to write to me Hilda ? “  
“ Yes Father. “ he kept on looking at Zelda who didn’t move a bit. She just stared at him. But she kept feeling her stomach growling.   
“ Let’s see what do we have here ? “ 

He came close to her and kneeled. He looked straight into her eyes and said nothing, as if the two of them talked with their minds. But the dialogue only went in one sens. Zelda was as silent as the tombstones in her garden. He saw in her eyes a sparkle, as if she was holding her tears, but she didn’t felt like crying, she just wanted him to leave. She had cried enough when she had understood her situation. 

“ We are here to help you sister Zelda. Your family worries about you you know. Why don’t you talk to them ? Why don’t you talk to me... “ for the first time, she lowered her eyes and unpurposedly looked at her belly. She knew that he would understand if he didn’t leave in a few minutes. She had to talk but how could she tell him. “ How long as she been in such state? “  
“ About a month. “ Ambrose said.   
“ Since she learnt that Sabrina is pregnant. “  
“ I am NOT pregnant auntie. I already told you, I’m not lying. “  
“ I’d love to trust you sweetheart but who else could it be ? “ Faustus kept on starring at Zelda and closed his hands on her knees. But she didn’t say a word. He frowned and got back on his feet.   
“ If she doesn’t talk, I’ll have to take her away. Even when angry she always spoke. She is not in her normal state. “  
“ Where will you take her to ? “ Sabrina asked.   
“ To Everdale. “ Zelda shivered hearing these words. She felt it, her stomach slowly filling. She grabbed her robe’s lapels and tied a strong knot around her waist.   
“ Father, you... you can’t take her there. “ Hilda said not believing a word she heard.   
“ Why ? What is Everdale ? “  
“ It’s a place where they lock up the magus who went mad. “  
“ She won’t stay long, just the time for her to pass some... tests. “  
“ We know what kind of tests you do there. How could you do this to her...   
“ You can’t take her away, we won’t let you. “ Sabrina said.   
“ For love of Satan, Zelda say something! “ 

The red haired witch rose her head and looked at them. She hardly got on her feet and grabbed the knot between her hands. She pulled on it and revealed a round bump under her nightdress. They all looked at her as if The Dark Lord was standing there. She looked at them and particularly Hilda. 

“ Zelda... “  
“ I’m sorry. I wanted to tell you but I didn’t know how. “ she said of a very low voice. She was weak. “ Faustus is the father. “ the tall man looked at her with his eyes wide open.   
“ Am I ? Why didn’t you told me ? “  
“ Because I was afraid. “ she said as he helped her standing. “ I thought you wouldn’t understand, you wouldn’t accept... “  
“ Why wouldn’t I ? “ he said of a tender voice.   
“ Because I’m pregnant with four girls. And Faustus, you don’t have a very good reputation when it comes to your female heirs. “ He felt as if a knife had just stabbed his back. He looked at her and pushed her back to her sit. He turned to look at the others. “ I’m sorry Faustus. “  
“ No. please. Don’t... “ 

He didn’t turn to her and simply walked to the chimney. He stepped in the flames and raised his head to Zelda. He seemed mad with anger. In the end she was right but not for the good reasons. He disappeared in the flames and didn’t come back. Now she was siting in the big chair, and crossed her legs. Her belly gently rested on her thighs. Her family turned to her. Ambrose looked at her from the corner of his eyes. Hilda didn’t say anything and simply left. Only Sabrina came close to talk to her. 

“ Why did you hide this from us auntie ? We said no more secret. “  
“ I know. I’m sorry Sabrina, but I’m sure you understand that this is a difficult situation. “  
“ You lied to us. And you punished me for a month! “  
“ You would have been punished anyway... “  
“ You’re completely mad. Maybe you should’ve been taken to Everdale. “  
“ Sabrina! “ Ambrose said.   
“ What ? At least when she didn’t say a word she didn’t say stupid things. Do you even realise how stupid it was to lie to us ?“ Ambrose exhaled then turned to his aunt.   
“ What are you going to do now ? “  
“ I dont know... I don’t have much choice anyway. I must talk to someone... “ and with these words she pushed herself out of the chair, holding her new bump. Things would never be the same now.


End file.
